L'heure de vérité
by alicja21
Summary: Encore une fiction avec le couple Draco & Hermione comme on les aime.
1. Chapitre 1

**L'heure de vérité**

**Résumé : En première année, ils se sont méprisés.**

**En deuxième année, ils se sont insultés.**

**En troisième année, elle l'a frappée.**

**En quatrième année, il n'a rien pu lui dire quand elle a descendu l'escalier en robe de soirée. **

**En cinquième année, elle a commencé à avoir peur de lui.**

**En sixième année, il a pleuré et elle a commencé à l'observer.**

**En dernière année, et s'ils parvenaient à s'aimer ?**

**(J'ai ajoutée la dernière phrase sinon le début ne vient pas de moi, je n'avais pas d'inspiration). **

**Eh oui encore mon couple favori Drago & Hermione je ne m'en lasse pas ! :p**

**Chapitre 1**

Hermione courait dans les couloirs, aveuglée par les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Peu importe où elle allait, la jeune femme ne voulait qu'une chose : être loin de ce monstre qui la méprisait tant !

La jeune Gryffondor sortit du château, il faisait nuit mais cela lui importait peu. Elle courait, ignorant la direction qu'elle avait prise, voulant simplement évacuer la haine, la colère que la jeune fille ressentait en cet instant ; quand soudain, Hermione se prit le pied dans une racine et tomba brutalement sur le sol, avant de perdre connaissance.

La Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard. Tout son corps était engourdi par le froid, sa tête la faisait horriblement souffrir. Elle vit avec horreur qu'elle saignait par endroits. Voulant s'asseoir, Hermione fut prise de vertiges. La jeune femme ferma les yeux pour chasser cette sensation désagréable, soudain un visage familier se matérialisa à son esprit. Il avait un sourire moqueur, et son regard n'exprimait que du dégoût à son égard. C'est alors que tout lui revint en mémoire. Malefoy ! Il prenait un malin plaisir à l'insulter et à l'humilier !

La jeune fille serra les poings. C'était entièrement de sa faute si elle se trouvait dans un sale état ! Couverte de boue, des pieds à la tête ! Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il se mit à pleuvoir. Hermione, tremblante de froid, se nettoya tant bien que mal avant de regarder aux alentours. Elle se rendit compte, avec horreur, qu'elle se trouvait dans la Forêt Interdite !

En cette instant, la Gryffondor s'en voulu énormément de s'être emportée. La situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait maintenant, était bien plus déplaisante que la précédente. En ajoutant à cela qu'elle était non seulement perdue, mais également sans défense. En effet, dans sa course, la jeune femme avait laissée tomber sa précieuse baguette magique !

Que devait-elle faire à présent ? Attendre que quelqu'un vienne la chercher, au risque qu'une créature lui tombe dessus ? (À cette idée, elle frissonnait) ou revenir sur ses pas ?

Quand ses pensées se dirigèrent vers un serpent visqueux,

« Moi qui pensait être tranquille pour la dernière année ! Non, il a fallu que je me coltine cette fouine ! Pour finir l'année en beauté ! Et voilà où j'en suis ! Perdue au beau milieu de nul part ! »

Soudain une voix familière s'éleva dans les ténèbres de la nuit :

« Quand tu auras fini tes jérémiades, nous pourrions peut-être rentrer ! »

Hermione se releva instantanément :

« Ma…Malefoy ? »

« Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? » Avant que la jeune fille ne puisse répliquer le Serpentard la tira par la main et ils rentrèrent au château.

Hermione s'égosillait à n'en plus finir :

« Mais tu vas me lâcher à la fin ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'un papa poule je peux marcher toute seule ! Merci bien !

Malgré les dires d'Hermione, il ne la lâcha qu'une fois en sécurité dans leur Salle Commune.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Malefoy explosa de colère :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de trouver refuge dans la Forêt Interdite ?Et en plus de ça, au beau milieu de la nuit ? Ton statut de Sang de Bourbe n'est pas suffisant à ton goût pour attirer l'attention ? Tu cherches à te faire tuer ?

Suite aux propos de Malefoy, un silence s'installa. Hermione refoula ses larmes tant bien que mal.

« Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! » répliqua t-elle, avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Malefoy n'avait pas bougé. Il savait que ses paroles l'avaient blessée. Il s'approcha tout doucement, et entendit des sanglots, ce qui lui brisa le cœur. Drago posa la main sur la poignée tout en hésitant à rentrer. La jeune fille n'était pas la seule à souffrir, lui aussi souffrait de cette situation. Au fil des années, il s'était forgé un masque. Son père était assoiffé de pouvoir, méprisant les Sangs de Bourbes et cela avait déteint sur sa personne… au grand malheur de Narcissa.

Il poussa un soupir que devait-il faire à présent ? Faire comme-ci il ne s'était rien passer ? Ou tentait de s'expliquer de l'attitude à son égard voir même s'excusait ? Il prit une profonde inspiration et vota pour la deuxième, Malefoy retrouva Hermione recroquevillait sur son lit endormie.

Le Serpentard prit une couverture et la posa en douceur sur la jeune fille, avant de s'asseoir, en silence, au bord du lit pour l'observer. Lui qui la détestait tant, ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Hermione était tout ce que lui n'était pas, à savoir courageuse, pleine de vie. Il l'enviait. Malefoy la voyait souvent entourée de ses deux amis Harry et Ron. Pourquoi la méprisait-il ? Parce que, comme il le lui avait si bien dit tout à l'heure, « attirer l'attention sur toi ». Serais-ce par jalousie ? Ou par…Amour ? Malefoy se sentait perdu, il ne savait plus quoi penser, et sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi il se mit à pleurer, comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Les sanglots réveillèrent Hermione, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser la main sur lui pour tenter de l'apaiser, il se mit à parler la tête baissée :

« Hermione, je sais que, depuis la première année, je t'ai fait souffrir, mais je….Je crois que je t'aime ! Et je suis désolé pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire ! »

La jeune Gryffondor resta sans voix. Avait-elle bien entendue ? Malefoy dire ces mots ? Au moment même où le Serpentard s'apprêtait à sortir, Hermione fit la première chose qui lui traversait l'esprit, elle lui attrapa la main en criant :

« Non ! Drago reste ! »

Le Serpentard se figea instantanément. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom, il se retourna lentement vers elle :

« Tu as entendue ce que j'ai dit ? »

Hermione honteuse baissa les yeux

Au même moment une voix douce s'éleva telle une mélodie :

« Hermione… » En lui prenant le visage entre les mains en plongeant son regard couleur océan dans celui du chocolat noisette,

La jeune fille se sentit fondre et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer ce contact :

« Je…Je le sais, au fond de moi je t'ai toujours aimée » Ils étaient désormais si proche l'un de l'autre que leurs lèvres se touchèrent presque. Ils savaient au fond d'eux qu'ils avaient envie de goûter à ce fruit interdit, mais ils ne purent résister à cette tentation bien longtemps et leurs langues se mélangèrent comme dans un ballet amoureux.

Leurs cœurs tambourinaient dans leurs poitrines. Ils ne souhaitaient qu'une chose, que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais.

**Finalement j'ai décidée de faire malgré tout une suite alors si vous avez des idées proposaient les!**


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Quand Hermione réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer, elle se recula, horrifiée, en bredouillant des mots d'excuses

« Je….Je suis désolée cela ne se reproduira plus ! » Malefoy en fit autant avant de sortir précipitamment de la chambre,

Hermione se prit le visage entre les mains, qu'est-ce qui lui était passée par la tête ? D'embrasser le Serpentard ? Lui qui l'humiliait, l'insultait de Sang de Bourbe, la méprisait ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve, demain elle se réveillerait et tout serais comme avant, pourtant la jeune fille devait bien admettre qu'elle avait aimé cela.

« Non mais tu délires ma pauvre fille ! » Elle décida donc de prendre une douche… histoire de se remettre les idées bien en place.

L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou, mais son esprit voyait sans cesse ses yeux bleus qui la regardait avec une certaine souffrance, de désolation, son cœur se serra, Malefoy avait-il une part d'humanité en lui ? Son baiser était d'une douceur que jamais elle ne pourrait oublier, Hermione posa un doigt sur ses lèvres qui avait encore le goût sucré de celles du Serpentard.

Au même moment, des souvenirs de sa première année à Poudlard jusqu'à maintenant, refirent surface.

NON ! Elle ne devait pas se laisser attendrir ! Un Malefoy reste un Malefoy ! Il deviendra un Mangemort, comme son père ! Ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement et cela ne se reproduirait plus ! Ils resteraient ennemis jusqu'à la fin.

Sur cette pensée Hermione sortit de la douche.

De son côté Malefoy était resté contre la porte, en repensant au baiser. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire une chose pareille ? Lui, un Sang Pur, embrasser une Sang de Bourbe ! Quelque chose dans sa tête ne tournait pas rond, pourtant le jeune homme devait admettre que ça n'avait pas été déplaisant.

« Hé ! Ho ! Réveille-toi ! Ce n'est qu'une Sang de Bourbe ! Qui plus est, l'amie fidèle d'Harry Potter et de Weasmoche ! Tu as eu des filles beaucoup plus attirantes qu'elle dans ton lit ! »

A cette idée il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, Drago Malefoy, le Play Boy de tout Poudlard, avait réussi à avoir Granger, La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

Au même moment, il haussa les épaules, après tout, ce qui c'était passé n'était qu'éphémère, Hermione n'était pas la première fille avec qui il avait eu une petite aventure de ce genre. Il n'avait donc pas de raisons de s'inquiéter, La Sang de Bourbe avait trop d'amour propre pour en parler à qui que se soit, il n'y aurait donc aucune conséquences.

Ce n'est que quand il entendit Hermione sortir de la Salle de bain, qu'il en profita pour aller mettre les choses au clair.

« Granger ! Ne va pas t'imaginer une seule seconde que tu me plais ! J'attendais que tu sortes de la douche pour enlever la souille que tu as mise sur moi ! » Lança-t-il sarcastiquement

Hermione lui répondit au tac au tac :

« J'allais justement venir te dire la même chose ! » D'une voix plus dure qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue.

« On est d'accord, il ne s'est rien passé ! »

« Rien ! »

« Puis de toute façon, j'ai connu mieux ! »

Hermione piquée au vif répliqua :

« Espèce de sale petit prétentieux ! »

Le Serpentard esquissa un sourire :

« Jalouse Granger ? »

« Même pas en rêve ! Je ne vois pas en quoi je serai jalouse de ta personne, tu te crois au-dessus des autres alors qu'en vérité tu ne vaux rien ! » Puis elle se retourna.

« Tu es blessé dans ton amour propre, peut-être est-ce du au souvenir cuisant que Krum t'a laissé ! »

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! » Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas de plus, Malefoy la plaqua au mur en lui susurrant à l'oreille :

« Laisse-moi te faire sentir des choses que tu n'as sans doute jamais connue »

Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer, puis elle reprit contenance :

« Enlève tes sales pâtes de Mangemort ! Je ne suis pas une dévergondée ! » En lui administrant une gifle monumentale, avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Malefoy se caressa la joue, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, le Serpentard savait pertinemment que Granger n'était pas insensible à son charme, ce petit jeu aller lui plaire il en était certain.

La nouvelle année de cohabitation promettait d'être alléchante, et riches en rebondissements.

**Alors vous en pensez quoi? **


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 **

**Dans ce chapitre je fais un clin d'oeil à un dessin animé.**

Il était 8h 30 du matin quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était au rendez-vous ce qui la mit de bonne humeur. Alors qu'elle se rendit dans la Salle de Bain, histoire de se rafraîchir un peu, Malefoy lui lança en guise de bonjour :

« Ça va Granger ? Tu n'as pas rêvé de moi cette nuit ? »

« Si ça avait été le cas j'aurais hurlée! » Répondit-elle sans même le regarder.

Hermione ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, et percuta le Serpentard de plein fouet !

« Non mais tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ? » En relevant les yeux, ce qu'elle vit la subjugua. Malefoy était torse nu, seule une serviette recouvrait son intimité, ses cheveux étaient trempés ce qui lui donnait un air terriblement sexy.

« Granger tu comptes rester comme une statue longtemps ? Je savais que je te plaisais, mais pas jusqu'à ce point là ! » Dit-il avec un sourire.

Hermione lui lança un regard exaspéré :

« Désolée de te décevoir Malefoy, mais ta nudité m'a presque aveuglée ! » Puis elle prit ses affaires et partit sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

« Non mais quel prétentieux celui-là ! » En rejoignant ses amis dans la Grande Salle ce qui lui permit d'oublier un peu Malefoy.

« Ça va Hermione ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ? » Demanda Ginny inquiète en voyant la tête de son amie

« Hum… »

Au même moment Malefoy entra leurs regards se croisèrent quelques instants quand Hermione détourna la tête la première, la rouquine n'avait pas perdue une miette de la scène

« C'est Malefoy c'est ça ? »

« M'ouais… » Dit Hermione lasse

« Boarf,, ignore le Hermione, c'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire ! » La jeune fille esquissa un sourire, décidemment Ginny avait le don de remonter le moral aux gens quand ils n'allaient pas bien.

« N'empêche il y a une chose avec laquelle je suis d'accord avec Malefoy, Dumbledore est un fou pour croire qu'un jour il y aura une bonne entente entre Gryffondor et Serpentard ! »

Harry approuva les dires de Ron,

« Oui, ça fait des générations que ça dure ! »

« Les générations sont faites pour êtres changées » Dit Hermione

« Parce que tu te vois fraterniser avec Malefoy ? » Demanda Ron choqué

« Non » Répondit Hermione, mais en disant cela elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Malefoy et son regard se dirigea machinalement vers la table des Serpentard, elle vit Drago en grande conversation avec Blaise en cet instant un sentiment de peur lui noua l'estomac, et si Malefoy était en train de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé ?

Non il ne pouvait pas, sinon il ruinerait sa réputation. Malgré ça, Hermione ne se sentit pas rassurée pour autant. Si jamais ses amis apprenaient la vérité il ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole, elle aurait préférée tout oublier.

Hermione ne put rester plus longtemps dans ses réflexions, que la sonnerie pour la reprise des cours retentit. Et quoi de mieux pour commencer une journée, que les Potions avec les Serpentards.

La Gryffondor entra dans la classe et machinalement se dirigea à sa place habituelle, qui était celle à côté de Neville mais un ordre la fit se stopper net.

« Un instant Miss Granger ! Vous allez vous mettre à côté de Mr Malefoy je vous prie ! » Déclara Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquait, mais Séverus la devança :

« Ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête, c'est une idée de Dumbledore pour le rapprochement des maisons ! »

A contre cœur la jeune fille s'assit à côté de celui qu'elle voulait justement éviter ! Non seulement, elle le côtoyait pour les devoirs de Prêfets, et comme-ci ça ne suffisait pas maintenant en cours !

Pour la première fois de sa vie Hermione était d'accord avec Ron, Dumbledore était fou pour croire à ce miracle que la hache de guerre soit enterrée entre les deux maisons, soudain la jeune fille pensa à un dessin animé Moldu Tom & Jerry, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rires car c'est exactement ce qu'ils étaient, comme chien et chat toujours en train de se chamailler pour un rien.

Mais le plus paradoxalement inséparables, la Gryffondor perdit son sourire et regarda plus attentivement le Serpentard qui était en train de mélanger la potion qui mijotait dans le chaudron. Celui-ci se sentant observé, tourna la tête et croisa le regard chocolaté, le souvenir du baiser refit surface, Drago avait une fois de plus envie de goûter à ses lèvres, il savait que pour la Gryffondor c'était exactement la même chose.

Au même moment la voix de Rogue les ramena à la réalité le charme était rompu, quand le cours prit fin, Hermione poussa un soupir et sortit sans attendre ses deux amis…

La jeune fille partit faire un tour dans le parc. L'air frais lui fit du bien, elle repensa à la nuit où Malefoy l'avait recherché dans la Forêt Interdite, pourtant il avait eu une belle opportunité, il aurait pu la laisser mourir, il ne l'avait pas fait, se pourrait-il qu'il l'aime vraiment ? Comme il le lui avait dit ? Alors que quelques heures auparavant il lui avait finalement prétendu le contraire, que c'était simplement pour s'amuser, Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser.

Il lui fallait absolument tirer ça au clair et elle le ferait ce soir en faisant sa ronde habituelle avec Malefoy.

**Alors votre avis ?**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Hermione parcourait les couloirs du château. Il faisait nuit, tout était silencieux, un peu trop aux yeux de la jeune fille.

Elle n'avait pas cessée de penser à Malefoy et à ce qui s'était passé en cours cet après-midi, quand soudain une main se posa violement sur sa bouche !

« HUM ? » Hermione se retrouva poussée à l'intérieur d'une salle de classe, d'un geste vif, elle se dégagea de l'emprise de son agresseur en tenant en main sa baguette magique.

« Qu'est-ce que ? »

« Du calme Granger, ce n'est que moi ! » Dit une voix masculine.

« Malefoy ? »

Il ne répondit pas, d'un geste brusque, la jeune fille se retrouva plaquée contre le mur.

« Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal ! » Mais il resta sourd à ses protestations.

« A quoi tu joues Granger ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

« Je ne joue à rien du tout ! »

« Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, ce qui s'est passé en cours avec Rogue aujourd'hui, tu penses peut-être que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ? »

« Ça y est, nous y voilà ! » Pensa Hermione

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

« Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire ! » Et avant qu'Hermione ne puisse faire le moindre geste, Malefoy posa une seconde fois ses lèvres sur les siennes, d'abord surprise par sa réaction, elle ne répondit pas au baiser.

Quand Hermione le réalisa enfin Malefoy la repoussa brutalement.

« Ça te revient maintenant ? » La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait beau être arrogant, sûr de lui, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher malgré tout de l'aimer. Dans le fond, elle se sentait coupable, en effet en flirtant avec l'ennemi, comme elle le faisait actuellement, la Gryffondor trahissait les élèves de sa propre maison. Godric Gryffondor ou plus précisément ses deux meilleurs amis Harry et Ron, que diraient-ils s'ils savaient que elle, Hermione Jane Granger l'élève modèle du Collège Poudlard était tombé amoureuse de Drago Malefoy ? À cette idée des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle ne voulait pas perdre leur amitié ! Que devait-elle faire ? Hermione se sentait perdue, un sentiment d'angoisse l'envahit, quand Malefoy la tira tant bien que mal de ses pensées.

« Hey, Granger ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

« Je te cherchais également pour te dire que pour le bal de Noël on y va ensemble, les Préfets doivent ouvrir le bal ! »Continua t-il avant de la laisser seule.

Une fois certaine que Malefoy était bien parti, Hermione se laissa glisser sur le sol avant de pleurer tout son soul.

En cet instant, Hermione avait compris qu'elle s'était mise dans une situation très délicate, voire même dangereuse.

**Pauvre Hermione…**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Confidences dans ce chapitre**.

Le lendemain, Hermione avait décidée de faire les emplettes avec Ginny à Pré-au-Lard pour se changer les idées. En effet, le bal avait lieu dans deux jours et elle avait besoin d'une robe de soirée pour l'occasion, la jeune fille en profiterait aussi pour acheter des cadeaux.

Ginny et Hermione avaient déjà fait plusieurs magasins, mais Hermione n'avait apparemment pas de volonté pour se consacrer à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, ce qui n'échappa pas d'ailleurs aux yeux de la rouquine. Quand celle-ci décida de la prendre par la main pour l'emmener dans un endroit isolé des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Bon Hermione, maintenant ça suffit ! Tu vas enfin me dire ce qui te tracasse depuis un moment ! »

La Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Ginny ressemblait d'avantage à Mme Weasley en voyant sa posture, les bras sur les hanches avec une regard qui ne présageait rien de bon. Hermione esquissa un sourire à cette allusion.

« Alors ? » S'impatienta la jeune Weasley

« Tu te fais des idées Gin il n'y a rien ! » En essayant de paraître la plus persuasive possible, malheureusement Ginny ne comptait pas en rester là,

« Tu te moques de moi là ? Arrête Hermione, tu as des cernes sous les yeux comme si tu avais pleurée toute la nuit, on ne te voit quasiment plus ; d'après Harry et Ron, même en cours tu sembles être distraite qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je te connais bien Hermione, alors dis-moi la vérité ! »

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient bien seules toutes les deux, puis elle reporta son attention sur la rouquine.

« Hermione ? »

La Gryffondor poussa un long soupir avant de s'asseoir. Son amie prit place à ses côtés attendant des explications.

« Je veux bien, mais à une seule condition, tu ne dis rien à personne ! »

Ginny jura, quand Hermione prit son courage deux mains et commença son histoire.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini son récit un silence pensant s'était installé, la concernée baissa la tête honteuse, quand Ginny lui demanda :

« C'est tout ? »

Hermione releva la tête surprise, comment ça c'est tout ? Elle venait de lui dire qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de son pire ennemi, Drago Malefoy, élève de Serpentard et tout ce que son amie la rouquine trouvait à dire, suite à cette révélation c'était C'EST TOUT ?

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Hermione, écoute ce que te dis ton cœur, tu sais Ron n'a pas très bien vu ma relation avec Harry, malgré ça nous sommes toujours ensembles, c'est à toi de décider pour ce que tu veux faire. Si Harry et Ron tiennent à toi, ils comprendront ta décision » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

La jeune fille se sentit mieux, elle avait déjà un poids de moins. Ginny la comprenait, la soutenait même, Hermione était soulagée, parler à quelqu'un lui avait fait du bien.

C'est avec le cœur plus léger qu'elle partit se choisir une robe de soirée.

**Que ferait Hermione sans Ginny heureusement qu'elle est là (=^_^=)**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

**Clin d'oeil à une chanson que j'aime beaucoup du groupe DHT.**

Hermione était nerveuse. Dans quelques heures, elle devrait ouvrir le bal avec Malefoy. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et sourit en voyant son reflet, ça y est, elle était fin prête !

Pour l'occasion, Hermione avait choisie une robe bleue marine en velours, qui mettait ainsi bien ses formes en valeurs. Elle fit un chignon avec ses cheveux, puis se maquilla légèrement pour avoir un regard irrésistible.

Au même moment, Malefoy toqua à la porte, Hermione se déplaçait avec grâce, elle resta sans voix en voyant l'allure du Serpentard, et celui-ci en fit autant. Le jeune homme portait un smoking noir, ses cheveux étaient impeccablement coiffés.

« Hermione….Tu es…Sublime ! »

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus ! » Dit-elle avec un sourire quand le jeune Serpentard lui présenta son bras en lui demandant avec malice :

« Me feriez-vous l'honneur d'être ma cavalière pour le bal de ce soir ? »

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, il était tellement beau ! Elle prit son bras sans hésiter et tous les deux se rendirent dans la Grande Salle, Hermione vit Ron accompagné de Lavande, mais quand celui-ci l'aperçut avec Malefoy il bouillonnait de rage, il jeta un regard noir au Serpentard qui le lui rendit.

Hermione aperçut Ginny au bras d'Harry qui lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui lui redonna du courage.

Le couple s'avança sur la piste de danse quand une musique douce retentit. Il s'agissait d'une musique de Moldu que la Gryffondor connaissait très bien, Malefoy la prit dans ses bras quand ils commencèrent à danser les paroles se firent entendre :

(Listen to your Heart)

Ecoute ton cœur

I know there's something in the wake of your smile

(Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose derrière ton sourire.)

I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah.

(J'en ai l'idée à cause du regard que tu as, ouais.)

You've built a love but that love falls apart.

(Tu t'es construit un amour mais cet amour tombe en morceau.)

Your little piece of heaven turns to dark.

(Ton petit morceau de paradis tourne à l'obscurité.)

(Refrain)

Listen to your heart.

(Ecoute ton cœur)

There's nothing else you can do.

(Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire.)

I don't know where you're going,

(Je ne sais pas où tu vas,)

And I don't know why.

(Et je ne sais pas pourquoi,)

But listen to your heart.

(Mais écoute ton Coeur.)

Before you tell him goodbye.

(Avant de lui dire au revoir.)

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.

(Parfois tu te demandes si ce combat en vaut la peine.)

The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah.

(Les moments les plus précieux se sont perdus dans la marée ouais.)

They're swept away and nothing is what it seems.

(Ils sont emportés et ne ressemble à rien.)

The feeling of belonging to your dreams.

(Ce sentiment d'appartenir à tes rêves.)

(Refrain)

And there are voices that want to be heard.

(Et il y a des voix qui veulent être entendues.)

So much to mention but you can't find the words.

(Il y a tant à dire mais tu ne peux pas trouver les mots.)

The scent of magic, the beauty that's been.

(Ce parfum de magie, la beauté que ça fut.)

When love was wilder than the wind.

(C'était quand l'amour était plus sauvage que le vent.)

(Refrain)

Listen to your heart.

(Ecoute ton cœur)

There's nothing else you can do.

(Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire.)

I don't know where you're going,

(Je ne sais pas où tu vas,)

And I don't know why.

(Et je ne sais pas pourquoi,)

But listen to your heart.

(Mais écoute ton Coeur.)

Before…oh before you tell him goodbye.

(Avant…oh avant de lui dire au revoir.)

Quand la musique se termina, Hermione ne pouvait se détacher du regard de Malefoy et vice-versa. Ils étaient comme hypnotisés, c'était maintenant l'heure de vérité, peu importe les conséquences… ils s'en soucieraient après. Ginny avait raison, elle devait écouter son cœur ! Et c'est ce qu'elle fit! Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre quand enfin leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour un baiser des plus passionné. Certains applaudissaient, d'autres sifflaient de mécontentement mais cela les importaient peu, ils s'en fichaient.

Dumbledore à l'évidence souriait, il avait désormais réussi sa mission Gryffondor & Serpentard en harmonie… C'était plutôt en bonne voie. Avec la preuve qu'il avait sous les yeux à l'instant même.

**C'est ainsi que deux êtres, prétendants se détester, peuvent malgré tout s'aimer…**

**Voilà j'ai le très grand regret de vous dire que c'est la fin sniff! Sniff! Normalement les 7 chapitres n'étaient pas au programme, cette histoire devait s'arrêter à 2.**

**En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé bisous!**


End file.
